


Beneath The Mask

by YamiNoGameN7



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Background Relationships, Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Developing Relationship, Double Life, During Canon, Español | Spanish, F/M, Implied Relationships, Justice, Persona 5: The Royal, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Personal Growth, Pre-Canon, long fic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23932966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiNoGameN7/pseuds/YamiNoGameN7
Summary: "They say a choice in the darkest hours is the way we find out what we are made of"Dos estrellas surcan el cielo, expandiendo su brillo celestial mientras cambian el mundo a su paso.Una es brillante como el sol, iluminando todo lo que toca con su amabilidad y compasión. La otra es oscura, utilizando su poder para perseguir un sendero de odio y ambiciones retorcidas.Tarde o temprano sus caminos se cruzarán, iniciando una batalla que determinará cual de las dos convicciones es mas fuerte; aquella guiada por su inquebrantable honor o la que se dejó controlar por la sed de venganza.Esta es la historia de Ren Amamiya y Goro Akechi, dos caras de la misma moneda tratando de descubrir lo que se oculta debajo de la máscara.(Historia basada en la trama del videojuego Persona 5 Royal.Incluye referencias a Persona 3 FES y Persona 4 Golden)*Esta historia contiene cambios de trama y personajes no vistos en la historia original de Persona 5 Royal.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Kasumi, Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire
Kudos: 7





	1. Prólogo: Eres un Esclavo, ¿Buscas la Libertad?

**Author's Note:**

> Trabajo publicado en esta plataforma como respaldo. (En Wattpad se encuentra la versión más actualizada bajo el mismo nombre)  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

_«El mundo no es como debería ser. Está lleno de distorsiones, e inevitablemente terminará colapsando._   
_Aún existen aquellos que se oponen a este destino y buscan un cambio, ellos suelen ser conocidos como "Tricksters"._   
_Ahora tú eres ese Trickster, y ya es momento de que despiertes y te rebeles en contra de este abismo de distorsión...»_

_**19 de Noviembre de 2016** _   
_**Ubicación desconocida** _   
_**10:30 PM** _

Un gran edificio lleno de luces destacaba en aquel paisaje citadino, su propósito era bastante fácil de identificar gracias a su extravagante diseño; en este lugar, gobernado por los juegos de azar y las apuestas, un grupo de jóvenes ladrones llevaba a cabo el atraco más importante que habían realizado hasta el momento.

La mayoría de estos ladrones esperaban pacientemente en posiciones estratégicas, solo dos se habían quedado atrás para concretar un plan de huida; uno de ellos serviría como distracción para que los demás pudieran escapar sin problemas.

Con un disparo como banderazo de salida, el encargado de la distracción dió por iniciado el designio; la bala había roto los cables que sostenían una de las lámparas del lugar, la cual se precipitó contra el suelo estruendosamente.

—¡Nos vemos del otro lado! —se despidió el autor del disparo antes de salir por una mampara del techo, poseía una máscara roja con una larga nariz puntiaguda que escondía su identidad—. ¡Buena suerte!

—Ya te lo había dicho, yo me gano mi suerte —expresó con confianza el que se había quedado, comenzando a correr por encima de las otras lámparas.

El muchacho brincó por arriba del hueco dejado por la lámpara rota, llamando la atención de la gente debajo de él; portaba una gabardina negra, guantes rojos y un antifaz blanco que junto con su rizado cabello ocultaban su rostro bastante bien.

Esto puso en alerta todo el lugar, la gente de seguridad rápidamente comenzó a movilizarse para atrapar al ladrón.

—¡Ahí está! —gritó uno de los guardias señalando hacía el techo, justo donde una sombra se balanceaba con la gracia de un bailarín—. ¡Intercéptenlo!

— _¡Perfecto! ¡Todos los enemigos se están enfocando en Joker!_ —afirmó una aguda voz por el comunicador en el oído del ladrón.

— _Hay que aprovechar la distracción, no dejen que los vean_ —señaló otra voz mucho más masculina y seria.

Mientras el grupo seguía hablando por el comunicador, el chico del antifaz blanco saltaba y esquivaba obstáculos para atraer a los guardias como polillas a la luz, plan que de momento funcionaba a la perfección.

Tras aterrizar suavemente en uno de los pasillos de mantenimiento, el ladrón abrió una rejilla a la fuerza, lanzando dentro un maletín que llevaba consigo, parecía ser que dentro se encontraba lo que habían robado.

— _Yo recuperaré el maletín de los ductos de ventilación, ¡tú concéntrate en salir de ahí, Joker!_ —le dijo una voz femenina, parecía alguien con autoridad, pues sonaba como una orden.

— _¡Buena idea! ¡Skull nunca hubiera podido pensar en algo así!_ —bromeó otra voz femenina, esta sonaba más alegre y despreocupada que la anterior.

— _Eso es porque él carece completamente de gracia y sutileza_ —agregó la misma voz masculina de antes.

— _¡Cállate, Inari!_ —le respondió una voz masculina mucho más ruidosa, parecía que el comentario lo había hecho enojar.

— _¡Venga, chicos! ¡Si la idea fue mía!_ —esta última voz coincidía con la del sujeto de la máscara roja que había escapado por el techo—. _¡También podrían darle las gracias a mi puntería maestra!_

— _No lo sé, Crow. Lo de la lámpara me pareció demasiado riesgoso_ —expresó la autoritaria voz femenina. Pensativa y sosegada, sonaba como perteneciente a alguien bastante precavido.

— _¡Te preocupas demasiado, Queen! Además, el punto era hacer mucho ruido, ¿no?_ —contestó el de la máscara roja en un tono amistoso, a pesar de eso, parecía que existía cierta tensión entre estos últimos dos.

— _En cualquier caso, ¿dónde nos reunimos?_ —preguntó una voz femenina más propia y sutil, se podría decir que incluso se escuchaba elegante.

— _¡No se preocupen! ¡Yo los guiaré!_ —le garantizó otra voz de mujer mucho más aguda e infantil, sonaba más joven que todas las demás.

A la par de la conversación, el anteriormente identificado como Joker cruzaba varios cuartos en dirección a la planta más alta del edificio, evadiendo personal de seguridad a la vuelta de cada esquina mientras se ocultaba entre las sombras, definitivamente poseía un talento significativo tanto para llamar la atención como para pasar desapercibido.

Pero todo cambió al llegar a un cuarto de almacenaje en el que ya lo esperaban tres guardias, causando que frenara en seco para tratar de regresar por donde vino. Lamentablemente esto resultó imposible, pues otros tres hombres más que venían siguiéndole la pista desde el inicio del escape llegaron para terminar de cerrar las vías de huida del ladrón.

— _Carajo, ni siquiera tú podrías contra tantos a la vez..._ —afirmó la voz de mujer joven con bastante preocupación—. _¿Qué diablos? ¡Joker! ¡Hay otra señal muy extraña que se te acerca a toda velocidad! ¡Cuidado!_

Y la chica del comunicador tenía razón, pues desde la entrada opuesta de la habitación alguien más los observaba. Pero no se trataba de otro guardia, para nada; quien había hecho aparición era una delgada figura femenina vestida de negro, la cual sin pensárselo dos veces lanzó el estoque que poseía entre manos en dirección al muchacho.

Este último cerró los ojos y se trató de cubrir del impacto, pero el afilado objeto pasó de largo y se incrustó en uno de los guardias, haciendo que este se desplomara inmediatamente.

— _¿Y quién se supone que es ella? No parece que esté del lado del enemigo..._ —la chica del comunicador sonaba bastante confundida, pero Joker solo tuvo que enfocar la vista un momento para reconocer a aquella recién llegada.

Dos de los guardias que quedaban se separaron del grupo para enfrentar a esta nueva amenaza, atacándola sin chistar. La recién llegada esquivó el primer golpe con una acrobática pirueta invertida que desequilibró al atacante, dándole a la chica la oportunidad perfecta para contraatacar con lo parecía un fusil de palanca de finales del siglo XIX.

El segundo perseguidor atacó sin darle ni un segundo de margen, pero la muchacha saltó por encima de su cabeza como si hubiera leído sus movimientos a la perfección; descargando el fusil en la nuca de su rival con una precisión y estética impresionantes.

Al ver que se encontraban superados en cuestión de habilidades, los guardias restantes comenzaron a transmutar, convirtiéndose en grandes e intimidantes bestias mitológicas. Esto no sorprendió al joven de cabellos rizados, pues parecía estar acostumbrado a este tipo de enfrentamientos sobrenaturales.

Lo que realmente chocaba en su mente era la aparición de aquella chica pelirroja; si no se equivocaba y realmente se trataba de cierta persona que él conocía, no acababa de cuadrar como diablos es que había llegado hasta ahí y cuales eran sus intenciones.

—Estoy en deuda contigo desde hace mucho tiempo —comenzó a decir ella, acercándose al ladrón—, me has ayudado tantas veces que no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en devolverte el favor.

Mientras la mente del muchacho aún trataba de hallar el lugar de esta nueva incógnita dentro de la ecuación, la recién llegada pateó el estoque que seguía encajado en el cuerpo del guardia caído, atrapándolo el aire y colocándose al lado del azabache. Al parecer su intención era enfrentar a los guardias transmutados junto a él.

—¡Acabemos con esto, Senpai!

Estas palabras fueron las que le devolvieron la compostura al joven, barriendo las dudas de su cabeza y preparándolo para el combate junto a su nueva compañera.

Las extrañas criaturas recién transformadas entonces procedieron al ataque, lanzando contra ellos descargas eléctricas y ráfagas de viento que parecían sacadas de una historia de fantasía.

Tras esquivar los ataques con cierta facilidad, las máscaras de ambos muchachos comenzaron a cubrirse de una extraña llamarada azul que las disolvió por completo, materializando detrás de ellos a un par de espíritus humanoides que brillaban fuertemente.

—¡Destrúyelos, Arsène!

—¡Baila, Cendrillon!

Ambos espíritus comenzaron a moverse al compás de las órdenes de sus respectivos amos, soltando una combinación destructiva de ataques que no dejó ni rastro de los enemigos para cuando acabaron con ellos.

—Uf, creo que ese era el último —afirmó la pelirroja mientras aquel espíritu se desintegraba para volver a tomar la forma de su máscara.

— _¡No sé que es lo que acaba de suceder pero tienes que salir de ahí ya! ¡Tienes enemigos acercándose hacia ti desde todas direcciones!_ —la voz infantil del comunicador interrumpió el pequeño momento de respiro, la zona aún estaba completamente comprometida.

—Vete, yo haré todo lo posible para distraerlos y que no te sigan —dijo la chica de la máscara negra—. Aún tienes un deber que cumplir con los Phantom Thieves, ¿cierto?

—Escucha, Kasu...

—No, no te preocupes por eso. A pesar de que difiero con sus ideales, no te detendré —expresó ella sin dejarlo terminar—. Solo asegúrate de salir de aquí en una pieza, ¿vale?

Y sin esperar una respuesta, la pelirroja comenzó a escalar por unos anaqueles que se encontraban contra la pared, desapareciendo por completo entre los ductos de ventilación del techo.

Aún confundido por el reciente encuentro, al ladrón no lo quedó más remedio que seguir su camino hacia la planta alta, continuando su juego del gato y el ratón con los guardias que aún le estaban dando caza.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de su compañera por el comunicador, el chico de pelo rizado terminó frenando en seco frente a un vitral gigante que le cortaba el paso. Estaba en un camino sin salida y definitivamente no podía regresar por donde había venido, tenía que pensar en algo, y rápido.

Los guardias comenzaban a arrinconarlo lentamente, la única salida posible que veía en ese momento era a través del colorido cristal.

—¡No tienes a donde huir! —le afirmó triunfante uno de ellos.

—Hmph... —tras un suspiro, el muchacho se dió cuenta de que no tenía otra opción, así que comenzó a cargar contra el vitral.

El cristal estalló en un millón de brillantes pedazos que, bajo la luz de la luna, parecían reflejar una especie de arcoíris fragmentado.  
Y emergiendo de entre los vidrios rotos, la oscura sombra del ladrón salió expulsada hacia el exterior, comenzando a caer con rapidez.

— _Por supuesto que tenía que presumir..._ —observó una de las voces femeninas por el comunicador.

Y como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma, el ladrón aterrizó suavemente tras una pirueta para aminorar la velocidad de caída. Los cristales rotos también llovían a su alrededor, haciendo aún más vistosa la acrobacia.

— _Cielos, Joker. Estás loco_ —dijo la voz más joven antes de interrumpirse a si misma—. _¿Eh? Espera, ¡detecto múltiples enemigos en tu zona! ¡Es una emboscada!_

Mientras el de antifaz blanco se incorporaba, un grupo de potentes reflectores comenzó a encenderse a su alrededor, revelando así que estaba rodeado por múltiples escuadrones de la policía.

—¡Estás bajo arresto! — gritó un oficial por el altavoz, a la vez, varias tropas antidisturbios comenzaban a acercarse al ladrón con las armas elevadas.

— _¿Joker? ¿Qué pasó? —_ las voces del comunicador comenzaron a hablar todas a la vez, preocupadas por el estado de su compañero.

— _¿Puedes manejarlo?_

_—¿Necesitas apoyo?_

_—¡Di algo, Joker!_

El muchacho hizo caso omiso a los llamados de sus camaradas, necesitaba su mente completamente enfocada si quería librarse de esta.

Sabía que la policía lo necesitaba vivo para interrogarlo, así que, a pesar de tener los cañones de decenas de rifles apuntándole, confiaba en que no abrirían fuego.

Apostándolo todo en ese pensamiento, comenzó a correr hacia la derecha, saltando hacia una escalera bastante separada del suelo e impulsándose para arriba mientras los antidisturbios se aglomeraban debajo de él.

El ladrón sonrió victorioso mientras miraba como los policías intentaban alcanzar la escalera sin éxito, sin embargo su sonrisa fue borrada completamente de un culatazo que lo tumbó de regreso al suelo.

Completamente aturdido, el joven miró hacia arriba para ver que había pasado; un grupo de policías habían sido más listos que él y se encontraban esperándolo al final de la escalera, recibiéndolo con la parte trasera de un fusil de asalto cuando terminó de subir.

Antes de siquiera poder pensar en levantarse, los demás escuadrones lo tenían rodeado y uno de los antidisturbios ya se encontraba encima de él colocándole las esposas, no había escapatoria posible.

— _¿¡¿Joker?!? —_ las voces del comunicador seguían preguntando desesperadas, pero una única palabra entrecortada fue suficiente para dejarlos a todos helados.

— _Hu...yan..._

Y tras esta indicación, el lúgubre sonido de la estática les dió a notar que el comunicador de su compañero había sido completamente desconectado.

**_20 de Noviembre de 2016_ **   
**_Penitenciaria Metropolitana, Tokyo_ **   
**_2:00 AM_ **

En una fría habitación en el sótano de la penitenciaria, un joven de cabello rizado y mirada perdida recobraba la consciencia de golpe tras recibir un cubetazo de agua helada en el rostro.

Atado completamente a una silla de interrogatorios, se encontraba a merced de los dos hombres uniformados que estaban frente a él; en su confusión, lo único que podía enfocar con sus ojos eran múltiples jeringas vacías que se encontraban en el suelo.

—Creo que la droga le afectó demasiado... —observó uno de los oficiales, anotando unas cosas en el informe que sostenía.

—¡NO TE DUERMAS! —el otro oficial, definitivamente más impaciente y agresivo que el anterior, le propinó una patada al recluso que lo tumbó con todo y silla.

El muchacho se retorció de dolor tras azotar contra el suelo; una gran cantidad de moretones tapizaban toda su cara y múltiples marcas de aguja tatuaban de una manera macabra sus brazos, definitivamente esta no era la primera vez del día que trataban de interrogarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que por ser un mocoso vas a salir ileso de aquí? —preguntó el policía impaciente mientras tomaba el informe de las manos del otro—. Resistencia contra la autoridad, difamación, asociación ilícita, posesión de armas, toda clase de delitos. Y como cereza del pastel, homicidio.

—Realmente no te dejaste nada, ¿verdad? —agregó sarcásticamente el otro oficial, recuperando su informe y acomodándolo—. Y pensar que todo esto fue orquestado por un simple muchacho de preparatoria...

El que lo había pateado entonces se acercó, poniéndole un pie encima de la cara, aplastándolo contra el suelo.

—Te voy a enseñar a responsabilizarte de tus acciones, aunque sea por las malas...

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo que daba a esa misma zona, una mujer elegantemente vestida y de vistosa cabellera platinada se encontraba hablando con los guardias de la celda.

—Alto ahí, esto es un área restringida —la detuvo uno de los guardias.

—Soy Sae Niijima, del Departamento de Investigaciones Especiales de la Fiscalía Pública —explicó la mujer mientras mostraba sus credenciales—. Hay ciertos hechos que necesito comprobar con el sospechoso, es muy importante.

—¿Qué hace la fiscalía aquí? Pensé que los habían dejado fuera del caso —preguntó el otro guardia.

—¿Niijima-san? Su jefe está al teléfono, quiere hablar con usted —interrumpió otro hombre, extendiéndole un celular a la fiscal.

— _Entiéndelo, Sae. El caso ya esta fuera de nuestra jurisdicción —_ explicó una ronca y cansada voz por el móvil.

—He pasado los últimos meses dedicándole todo mi tiempo a este caso, no tengo intenciones de detenerme ahora que por fin tenemos una pista clara —completamente inamovible, parecía que ni el mismísimo Apocalipsis haría cambiar de opinión a aquella decidida mujer.

— _Hmph, sabía que dirías algo como eso, por eso mismo te estoy llamando._

—Este es el trabajo al que consagré mi vida, nunca renunciaré a un caso hasta desenmascarar la verdad y usted lo sabe.

— _Bueno, entonces no puedo hacer otra cosa más que desearte suerte. Confirma lo que tengas que confirmar y déjale el resto a la policía._

Tras colgar el teléfono y devolvérselo a su dueño, la fiscal se acercó a los guardias de la entrada.

 _—_ Tengo permiso para interrogar al recluso, déjame pasar —habló con un tono de autoridad tan marcado que incluso el guardia, el cual obviamente se encontraba en una posición de ventaja, se sintió un poco intimidado.

 _—_ De acuerdo, pero tendrá tiempo limitado —explicó el hombre mientras su compañero desbloqueaba la puerta—. Aún no confirmamos como funcionan los "poderes" del sospechoso, así que una vez que esté dentro no podremos garantizar su seguridad, dese prisa.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, del otro lado de la puerta los policías seguían tratando de sacarle información al joven de cabellos rizados.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó el que sostenía el informe mientras el otro levantaba su silla y la acomodaba.

El recluso solo suspiró, no porque no quisiera hablar, simplemente se encontraba demasiado confundido y mareado como para articular aunque fuera una palabra.

—¿Qué? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? —exclamó el oficial impaciente, acercándose y sujetando al ladrón por la cabellera para levantarle la cara—. Si tú no sueltas nada entonces tendremos que hacer hablar a tus amigos, y ten por seguro que con ellos no seremos tan gentiles.

Nuevamente, el silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, parecía que estaban tratando de razonar con un cadáver.

— _"Está mintiendo, estoy seguro de que solo me capturaron a mí"_ ¿Eso es lo que piensas, cierto? —prosiguió el policía. El chantaje entonces empezó a surtir efecto, haciendo dudar al muchacho—. Bueno, eres libre de creerme o no.

—Ren..., Ren Amamiya... —balbuceó el recluso en un tono apenas audible.

—¡Por fin hablas! ¡Comenzábamos a creer que realmente eras mudo! —en ese momento le quitaron las esposas, liberando gran parte de la tensión que había en sus magulladas muñecas.

Un momento después, le extendieron una de las hojas del informe junto con un bolígrafo, sin importarles si el chico estaba en condiciones de escribir o no.

—Ahora que soltaste tu nombre, necesito que firmes esta declaración —le explicó el agente, ahora más tranquilo.

Ya con el papel firmado, ambos oficiales se retiraron de la habitación, dejando entrar a la fiscal a la que tanto trabajo le había costado llegar hasta ahí.

La peligris notó esto e inmediatamente volteó hacia el suelo, donde yacían las jeringuillas vacías.

" _Tiopentato de sodio... malditos salvajes",_ pensó, ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo en la utilización del famoso "suero de la verdad" en los interrogatorios.

—Necesito que me escuches, Amamiya-kun. En esta penitenciaria pueden ocurrir muchas cosas horribles... y yo no puedo detenerlas —comenzó a explicar la fiscal, tratando de mantener la atención del muchacho—. Por eso necesito que me respondas a todo lo que te voy a preguntar con total honestidad, ¿de acuerdo?

Un leve meneo de cabeza de parte del joven fue su única respuesta, pero no le quedaba de otra más que proseguir como había planeado; si quería resolver este caso necesitaba la cooperación del recluso.

—¿Cuál es el modus operandi de los Phantom Thieves? ¿Cómo deciden sus objetivos? ¿Qué buscaban al intentar algo tan osado como lo que hicieron? —rápidamente detuvo el bombardeo de preguntas al ver que el de cabellos azabaches ni siquiera la miraba a la cara, necesitaba un cuestionamiento concreto si quería llamar su atención—. Cuando todo esto comenzó parecía una simple broma estudiantil, y obviamente no podía poner en un reporte oficial nada sobre este "mundo cognitivo", demonios, incluso tras todo lo que pasó aún me cuesta creerlo en su totalidad.

—Era obvio que no lo entenderías... —soltó el muchacho, sosteniéndose la cara con una mano para no caer de bruces sobre la mesa.

—Hmph... tienes razón —Niijima sonrió al obtener finalmente una respuesta—. Aquí es donde necesito tu sinceridad, ¿cuándo fue que descubriste ese "mundo"? ¿Cómo es siquiera posible someter la voluntad de alguien al "robarle" el corazón? Necesito que me lo cuentes absolutamente todo, y no te dejes detalles.

—Yo...

Y cuando el ladrón finalmente se disponía a responder, la habitación se oscureció y un leve brillo comenzó a rodearlo; solo podía pensar en que había sucumbido a la droga que le inyectaron y su hora de pasar a la otra vida había llegado, pero entonces una brillante mariposa con alas tan vistosas como diamantes descendió y comenzó a hablarle con una reconfortante y aguda voz.

« _Estás cautivo, aprisionado por un destino que ya no tiene futuro. Es un juego muy injusto, y parece que ya no tienes oportunidad de ganar._  
 _Pero si escuchas esta voz, significa que aún hay esperanza._  
 _La clave para la victoria se encuentra en los vínculos, aquellos lazos irrompibles que formaste con tus compañeros._  
 _Necesitas recordar como empezó todo; como comenzaste este camino hace ya más de medio año._  
 _Para salvar tu futuro y el del mundo entero necesitas rememorar ese vínculo, recuérdalo todo...»_


	2. Capítulo C-1: La Ciudad que Nunca Duerme

**_25 de Marzo de 2016_ **   
**_Sede principal del TMPD, Tokyo_ **   
**_1:00 PM_ **

Un grupo de policías e investigadores se encontraban reunidos en una de las múltiples salas de conferencias del enorme edificio que representaba el cuartel general del Departamento de Policía Metropolitana de Tokyo.

Uno de los presentes —notablemente más joven que el resto— era quien al parecer dirigía la operación, pues los demás le prestaban atención como si fuera una celebridad.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó uno de los oficiales.

—Cien por ciento. Tras muchos días de investigación, me di cuenta de que esas cantidades tan monstruosas de dinero moviéndose de una cuenta para otra eran demasiado sospechosas incluso para un empresario de su calibre —afirmó el muchacho mientras mostraba unos documentos en el proyector de la sala—. Definitivamente es ese dinero el que utiliza para "eliminar" a la competencia camuflajéandolo como compra/venta de acciones —prosiguió, cambiando la diapositiva—. Todos esos accidentes que casualmente afectaron a los líderes de empresas rivales no son coincidencia, no me sorprendería que estuviese contratando sicarios o algo peor.

De buena estatura, largo cabello castaño y penetrantes ojos terracota, Goro Akechi era la persona más joven de la historia en trabajar activamente con la policía metropolitana de Tokyo. Y eso no era todo; con solo diecisiete años ya trabajaba como consultor en el cuerpo de detectives, ganándose el respeto incluso de los más experimentados.

Obviamente esto había atraído bastantes miradas hacia él; muchos lo acusaban de que fue gracias a su cercana relación con Masayoshi Shido —un importante político— que entró al departamento siendo tan joven, pero él había probado en múltiples ocasiones que el mérito era propio; su ayuda había sido invaluable en varios de los peores casos de corrupción, asesinato y robo de guante blanco que habían asolado a la capital niponaen el último par de años.

—Bueno, en los documentos que recopilaste hay suficiente evidencia incriminatoria como para realizar un arresto —dijo el sujeto ubicado al lado del muchacho, acomodándose la corbata y levantándose de su asiento—. Tendremos que informar a la jefatura y movilizar un escuadrón lo antes posible. Solo espero que toda tu información no esté equivocada.

—Por favor, ¿cuándo les he fallado, Matsuyama-san? —preguntó retóricamente el joven detective.

—Por suerte para nosotros, eres casi tan bueno como te crees —el anteriormente nombrado contestó entre risas, después marcó un número telefónico y se colocó el celular en la oreja—. Sí, acabamos de confirmar las pruebas existentes contra el sospechoso, levanten una orden de aprehensión contra el Sr. Nakamura Watanabe.

Tras colgar, ambos tomaron sus cosas y comenzaron a salir de la sala de juntas, dirigiéndose hacia los pisos inferiores.

—Bueno, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Las pruebas son contundentes, tenemos autorización y lo único que falta es hacer la parte divertida —comentó Matsumaya, acariciándose la leve barba de candado que poseía—. Pero antes quisiera comentarte algo, Akechi-kun.

El muchacho solo se limitó a escuchar mientras su superior continuaba hablando:

—Cuando entraste al departamento y te pusieron bajo mi mando, realmente me costó mucho trabajo verte con buenos ojos. Digo, no todos los días el jefe cruza mi puerta y me pide trabajar con un mocoso de quince años. Pero me has demostrado con creces que estaba brutalmente equivocado, has hecho tanto por nosotros desde ese entonces que realmente me siento orgulloso de ser tu superior.

El castaño elevó una ceja sorprendido, su jefe no era de aquellas personas que normalmente hicieran cumplidos por el simple gusto de hacerlos, realmente había causado una muy buena impresión si Matsumaya estaba reconociendo su trabajo.

—Digamos que en una de mis casuales conversaciones vespertinas con el jefe del Departamento le hice una propuesta muy interesante —explicó su superior con cierta emoción—. Estás a dos meses de cumplir la mayoría de edad, momento en el que podrás integrarte de manera oficial en el cuerpo de detectives —Akechi solo desvió la mirada ante aquella afirmación—. Así que hice una petición para poder traerte a presenciar un arresto en vivo y en directo. Y que mejor oportunidad que el caso que acabas de desentrañar, ¿no crees?

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo un detective de campo? Me sorprende que el director haya aceptado, normalmente el único trabajo de campo que hago son las entrevistas al Príncipe Detective —se podía notar el disgusto del muchacho al mencionar dicho apodo.

—Venga, dale algo de crédito, a mucha gente aún le cuesta asimilar que uno de los mejores detectives de Japón sigue siendo menor de edad, así que en lo que a mí respecta tienes el apodo bien merecido —aseguró Matsumaya, dándole unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda.

La operación tomaría lugar a las 9:00 PM, hora en la que Watanabe Coastal Systems, empresa ubicada en el barrio de Roppongi, cesaba operaciones, al menos en su edificio de oficinas.

A esa misma hora todos los días, el empresario japonés Nakamura Watanabe, accionista mayoritario y CEO de la compañía, salía del lugar con el objetivo de dirigirse a su vivienda, un nada modesto penthouse ubicado a las afueras de Shibuya, imponente ante la vista de cualquier ciudadano común y corriente que pasara por ahí.

Había sido el mismo Akechi quién destapó todos los trapos sucios del empresario por su propia cuenta, cuando nadie más tenía ni una sola pista al respecto. Esto no dejaba de sorprender a todo el mundo cada vez que sucedía; el orgullo de los detectives veteranos se caía por los suelos cada vez que este muchacho de la mitad de su edad lograba resolver un caso antes que ellos.

Tras despedirse de su jefe, Akechi se escabulló discretamente a uno de los múltiples sótanos de la comisaría, asegurándose de que nadie lo siguiera. Una vez que comprobó su soledad, su anterior sonrisa teatral se transformó en una sombría seriedad, como si le hubiera estado costando trabajo mantener la felicidad.

Ahí mismo, el castaño sacó su teléfono celular, marcando rápidamente un número que ya tenía preparado:

—Ya está todo listo, Shido-san. El arresto de Nakamura Watanabe se llevará a cabo esta misma noche y yo estaré por la zona. Sería un poco... desafortunado que muriera antes de poder decir algo importante, ¿no cree?

—Déjate de rodeos, Akechi. Has que parezca un accidente, o incluso un ataque al corazón por el estrés, no lo sé —la voz al otro lado de la línea sonaba completamente autoritaria, y definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego al sarcasmo del joven—. No necesito recordarte que tienes que evitar por todos los medios que diga algo que no debería, ¿verdad?

—No se preocupe, Watanabe será debidamente silenciado, señor.

—Eso espero. Ah, y otra cosa, esta vez no quiero ni un solo testigo.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero va a ir un escuadrón entero de antidisturbios al arresto junto con mi superior! ¿No cree que todas esas muertes serían un poco sospechosas?

—Está todo arreglado. Le avisé a Watanabe de que alguien filtró toda su información para ponerlo nervioso, por lo cual no pensó ni un segundo en negarse cuando le ofrecí un escuadrón de mercenarios para que lo protegieran de la policía —dijo con total naturalidad el jefe de Akechi, esta clase de manipulaciones eran pan de todos los días para él—. El idiota cree que si logra librarse del arresto lo voy a sacar del país para que pase desapercibido.

—¿Entonces me está pidiendo que me escabulla en un tiroteo?

—No puedo ofrecerte una mejor tapadera que esa, muchacho. Puedo retener a los altos mandos de la policía por media hora como mucho antes de que envíen refuerzos. Asegúrate de aprovechar ese tiempo para que nadie salga vivo de la escaramuza.

El joven detective suspiró levemente mientras trataba de digerir el cambio de planes, estaba seguro de que en todo su tiempo trabajando para Masayoshi Shido nunca había participado en una matanza de esas dimensiones. Definitivamente su jefe se estaba volviendo más paranoico con respecto a los cabos sueltos, y él aprovecharía eso para su propio plan personal.

—De acuerdo, Shido-san. todo se hará como usted ordene.

**_25 de Marzo de 2016_ **   
**_Roppongi, Tokyo_ **   
**_9:00 PM_ **

A unas cuantas calles de distancia del destino, un camión antidisturbios lleno de policías seguido de una patrulla con la sirena a todo volumen avanzaban con rapidez entre los grandes rascacielos de la metrópoli nipona. De momento, todo se estaba ejecutando según lo previsto, tanto para los oficiales como para Akechi.

—Recuerda, nosotros no vamos a salir del vehículo hasta que Takashima y los demás aseguren completamente la zona y confirmen que no hay peligro —le explicaba el detective Matsumaya a su joven compañero—. Con esta clase de sujetos uno nunca debe confiarse, siempre suelen tener un as bajo la manga cuando se sienten acorralados.

—Entendido, ya nos divertiremos nosotros después en el interrogatorio. Estoy ansioso por saber a quién va a delatar con tal de salvar su propio pellejo, si tenemos suerte puede que incluso nos suelte los datos de los asesinos que contrató.

El camión siguió de largo mientras ellos se estacionaban una cuadra antes en la calle paralela al edificio, ahí, Matsumaya encendió el potente radio de su patrulla para ponerse en contacto con el equipo de asalto.

—Patrulla 27-C en posición, ¿me reciben? —preguntó el detective veterano, repitiendo el mensaje varias veces hasta que otra voz cortó la estática de la radio.

— _Alto y claro, señor_ —esa era la voz de Takashima, el encargado del equipo que arrestaría a Watanabe—. _Acabamos de irrumpir en las instalaciones y aseguramos todas las entradas y salidas. De momento no ha habido resistencia alguna, llegaremos al objetivo en cinco minutos y contando._

—¿Cinco minutos? ¿Por qué les tomaría tanto tiempo? —consultó Akechi a su superior, lo que no sabía es que el micrófono de la radio seguía activo.

— _Te escuché, chico maravilla. Me gustaría verte intentando subir treinta pisos de escaleras con un traje de veinte kilos encima_ —Takashima había tomado por sorpresa al muchacho—. _Apuesto mi salario de dos meses a que te desmayarías a la mitad del camino._

—Concéntrate, Takashima. Ya podrás apostar con Akechi-kun todo lo que quieras cuando regresemos —lo interrumpió Matsumaya, apagando el micrófono para evitar otra de esas conversaciones.

Por suerte para el equipo de asalto, a estas horas el edificio ya se encontraba casi vacío, así que podían subir directamente hasta la oficina del CEO sin retraso alguno. Definitivamente no tenían ni idea de que ese sería el último trabajo de sus vidas.

—¡Policía de Tokyo! ¡Abran o derribaremos la puerta! —gritó Takashima, que junto con siete oficiales más ya se hallaban a una puerta de distancia de Watanabe y su asistente, quienes se encontraban atrincherados en esta oficina.

—¿No van a abrir? ¡Entonces no me dejan opción! —y tras la advertencia, el líder le propinó una patada tan fuerte a la puerta que la rompió como si estuviera hecha de papel—. ¡Manos en alto! Sr. Nakamura Watanabe, ¡está usted bajo arresto!

Al ver que les estaban apuntando con las armas en alto como si fueran terroristas, el asistente inmediatamente obedeció la órdenes, tirándose al suelo completamente aterrado.

—Esposen a ese, yo me encargo del premio gordo —ordenó Takashima a los dos oficiales que tenía al lado, dirigiéndose hacia Watanabe con el arma aún elevada—. ¡De rodillas! ¡Y no intentes nada raro, tengo permiso de usar fuerza letal de ser necesario!

—Tranquilícese, somos gente civilizada, no hay porqué recurrir a la violencia —expresó el empresario, tranquilizado por el hecho de que los hombres que le había proporcionado Shido se encontraban en el cuarto de al lado, esperando la señal para irrumpir y tomar por sorpresa a la policía.

—JA, "gente civilizada" —Takashima disfrazaba su disgusto con sarcasmo—. Díselo a toda la gente que mandaste asesinar, hipócrita de mierda.

Pero antes de que pudiera ponerle las esposas al empresario, el atronador sonido de otra puerta abriéndose sorprendió completamente a los oficiales, los cuales al voltear solo alcanzaron a percibir un par de bombas de humo ingresando en la habitación.

 _"Finalmente",_ pensó Watanabe, regodeándose internamente. Estaba consciente de lo que estaba apunto de suceder, lo cual causó que una sonrisa maliciosa se marcara discretamente en su rostro.

—¡Mantengan la posición! ¡Tenemos que sacar al activo de aquí inmediatamente!—ordenó un confundido Takashima, antes de que comenzaran a resonar disparos en toda la habitación.

—¡Estamos recibiendo fuego! 

—¿Takashima? ¿Qué diablos está pasando ahí? —tras escuchar todo el alboroto por la radio, Matsumaya encendió nuevamente el micrófono para comunicarse con el equipo, parecía que algo andaba mal.

— _¡Estamos bajo fuego enemigo! ¡Fuimos emboscados! —_ respondió Takashima, pero entonces más gritos horribles comenzaron a escucharse de fondo—. _¡Protejan al activo! ¡Hay que... AGHHHHHH..._

—¿Takashima? ¿¡TAKASHIMA?! ¡Maldita sea! —tras tratar de contactar inútilmente con sus compañeros, Matsumaya se desabrochó el cinturón, con la intención de bajar de la patrulla.

—¡Espere! ¿A dónde va? —lo interrumpió Akechi, tratando de sonar preocupado.

—Esto salió muy mal, tendré que ir a apoyar —explicó Matsumaya mientras revisaba el cargador de su pistola—. Y no, no puedes venir conmigo, te necesito aquí para pedir refuerzos de inmediato.

—¡Pero...

—¡Nada de "peros", Akechi! ¡Aquí no hay segundas oportunidades! ¡Si cometemos un error, se acabó! —el detective veterano solo usaba el nombre de su subordinado sin honoríficos cuando estaba bajo mucho estrés.

—De acuerdo..., pediré refuerzos a la central —el muchacho cedió, sonriendo por lo bajo sin que su superior se diera cuenta—. Solo tenga cuidado, por favor.

—No he sobrevivido más de quince años en esta profesión por arte de magia, ¿o sí? 

Una vez que lo perdió de vista, Akechi abrió discretamente la puerta, y, con teléfono en mano, se dirigió corriendo a la entrada del metro que se encontraba en la esquina de la calle opuesta. Tenía un máximo de media hora para cumplir con su trabajo.

Mientras corría, el joven detective abrió en su móvil una extraña aplicación con un ojo rojo como logotipo, la cual lo llevó a un menú con una única frase escrita: _"Inserte ubicación"_

— _Mementos._

El teléfono reaccionó al escuchar a Akechi decir aquel extraño vocablo, registrándolo inmediatamente en la barra de búsqueda de la aplicación, la cual se activó y publicó el siguiente mensaje:  
 _"Localización encontrada. Iniciando navegación"_

_**25 de Marzo de 2016**  
 **Mementos**  
 **9:10 PM** _

Tras un pequeño parpadeo, el cielo se había teñido completamente de escarlata, como si estuviera pronosticando una lluvia de sangre. Aquella aplicación había tenido alguna clase de efecto sobre la realidad.

Lo que más llamaba la atención era la aparición de una especie de tubos carmesí en forma de venas gigantes que abrazaban el pavimento y las paredes. Parecían bombear alguna clase de líquido, pues se dilataban y achicaban constantemente. 

El joven ni se inmutó por los extraños cambios a su alrededor y comenzó a descender por las escaleras camino al suburbano, parecía que no era la primera vez que lidiaba con aquella bizarra situación.

Mientras bajaba, su cuerpo entero se cubrió con unas fuertes llamaradas azules, incendiándolo entero sin haber ningún fuego cercano como causa. Pero estas no tardaron en dispersarse; revelando que, en vez de quemarlo, habían cambiado por completo la vestimenta del detective.

Su saco beige y pantalón negro habían desaparecido, siendo sustituidos por un traje de cuerpo completo rayado en tonalidades violetas y negras. Poseía una corta capa roída y un casco con cuernos que ocultaban su identidad a la perfección, eso sin mencionar las lentillas rojizas que adornaban su mirada con un brillo tétrico. Lo último que pensaría cualquier ciudadano japonés al ver a este individuo es que se trataba de Goro Akechi, el noble Príncipe Detective.

— **Y dime, ¿cuántas desafortunadas víctimas tenemos para hoy?**

El eco de una extraña voz crepuscular que sonaba terriblemente inhumana rompió con la monotonía del silencio, haciendo notar que el recién transformado muchacho no estaba solo.

— **No me digas que sigues lamiéndole las botas a Shido solo para entrar en su círculo de confianza**.

Pero no había nadie más en las inmediaciones del lugar. Aquellas palabras habían salido de dentro de la mente del mismo Akechi, donde moraba una entidad infernal nacida de sus propias emociones encerradas.

 _"Cállate, Loki. Sabes perfectamente que es un paso necesario"_ , pensó el muchacho, respondiéndole a aquella entidad dentro de su cabeza. _''Le regresaré a ese desgraciado todo el dolor que le causó a mi madre multiplicado mil veces. Y para eso habrá que destruirlo completamente cuando crea que ha llegado a la cima"._

— **Sí, justicia poética en todo su esplendor. Solo con pensar en ese momento me entran escalofríos de la emoción** —exclamó la endemoniada voz con un aire enfermizo de satisfacción—. **Y estoy seguro de que tú te sientes igual. Al fin y al cabo,** ** _yo soy vos y vos sois yo_** **, je, je, je**.

Akechi sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de los pensamientos destructivos que le generaba aquel extraño ser, necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría para cumplir con su trabajo.

No estaba seguro de cuanta gente sobreviviría a aquella balacera entre la policía y los mercenarios, así que tendría que buscar individualmente a las Sombras de cada uno de los involucrados para poder rematarlos en caso de que siguieran con vida. Esto priorizando obviamente al empresario Nakamura Watanabe y a su propio supervisor; Seiji Matsumaya.

Por suerte, la distribución de Mementos —el subconsciente colectivo de la gente de Tokyo— siempre dejaba a las Sombras de la gente menos distorsionada en los pisos superiores, por lo cual encontrar a su jefe no sería tan complicado. Lo mismo para Watanabe, un cobarde como él sin mayores aspiraciones que ser completamente manejado por Shido tampoco debería encontrarse tan abajo.

Akechi se alegró un poco por esto, no podía permitirse un viaje a las profundidades de Mementos teniendo el tiempo limitado. Si los refuerzos de la policía llegaban y encontraban testigos vivos, su oportunidad de acercarse más a Shido se esfumaría por completo como los rayos del sol en el crepúsculo vespertino.

— **Entonces estamos buscando al tal Watanabe y al detective que te supervisa, ¿cierto?** —esa voz siempre lo tomaba por sorpresa—. **No son gente tan loca, así que seguramente sus Sombras estén vagando por Qimranut o con mala suerte en las partes más altas de Aiyatsbus**.

 _"También hay que tener un ojo abierto por cualquier miembro del escuadrón de policía o del equipo de mercenarios que siga con vida"_ , le explicó el muchacho mientras comenzaba a descender al primer piso del Camino de Qimranut, la zona menos profunda de esta surrealista versión del subterráneo de Tokyo. _"Tú eres capaz de sentir alteraciones en el comportamiento de las Sombras, y probablemente las que buscamos estén como locas por lo que les está sucediendo a sus contrapartes del mundo real._ _Te lo encargo, Loki"_.

— **Sí, sí, pero me debes una, niño. Sin mi capacidad de detección probablemente estarías vagando por un buen par de horas o incluso más, gracias a que tienes que hacer el camino a pie** —aclaró la entidad en tono burlón antes de ponerse a buscar—. **Hm, es aquí, a la derecha.**

El joven detective viró hacia donde le indicaba la voz, continuando su andar sobre las vías del metro en la nueva dirección. Tras un minuto más de carrera, dichas vías se cortaron de golpe en un callejón sin salida. Mirando hacia la oscura pared, un sujeto de mediana edad vestido con un elegante traje parecía estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos, pues ni cuenta se había dado de la llegada de Akechi al lugar.

— **Es esa, la Sombra de Watanabe. Me sorprende que aún no lo hayan llenado de plomo en la escaramusa** —confirmó la voz, dirigiendo toda la atención hacia la representación cognitiva de aquel hombre—. **Acaba rápido con él, que hay varias Sombras hostiles merodeando por aquí y hoy no tengo muchas ganas de pelear.**

Akechi entonces desenfundó el arma de fuego que guardaba en su cadera. Mientras le quitaba el seguro a la pistola, un regusto amargo le recorrió la garganta. Nunca le había gustado tener que hacer el trabajo sucio de Shido, pero en el último par de meses realmente le estaba cogiendo un asco tremendo a la tarea.

— **Vamos, ¿qué esperas? ¡El tiempo es oro!** —su voz interna lo sacó del trance, haciendo que finalmente le apuntara con el arma a aquella Sombra—. **¡Tan solo míralo! ¡Es la misma clase de escoria que Shido!**

La Sombra se quejaba fuertemente sin prestarle atención al muchacho. Escupía toda clase insultos en contra de sus empleados y de los guardias que le otorgó Shido, afirmando que todos aquellos "seres inferiores" que se cruzaron en su camino lo pagarían caro. 

Al escuchar el enfermizo complejo de superioridad de aquel ser cognitivo, un tic nervioso invadió el ojo de Akechi. La sociedad estaba completamente corrompida, plagada de desgraciados como su padre que solo buscaban hacerse con la mayor cantidad de poder posible canibalizando a los demás y destruyendo sus vidas. Realmente una situación de mierda sin importar el ángulo desde el que se viera.

El cuerpo del joven comenzó a temblar, una furia enorme mezclada con un dolor bastante familiar habían comenzado a desgarrarlo desde el interior otra vez. Canalizando estos horribles sentimientos en su mano, Akechi jaló fuertemente del gatillo. La bala atravesó la nuca de aquella Sombra, depositándose con ira en su ahora ensangrentado cráneo para tumbarlo definitivamente; pero el muchacho no estaba satisfecho y volvió a disparar.

Cinco veces más se escuchó el atronador sonido del arma de fuego, con cada disparo, sentía que expulsaba una pequeña parte de la ira que tanto lo carcomía por dentro; una y otra vez apretó el gatillo mientras el rojo carmesí salpicaba por todos lados, así hasta que el cargador se vació por completo.

— **Wow, realmente ese sujeto te recordó a tu viejo, ¿eh?**

Loki disfrutaba del espectáculo viéndolo todo a través de los ojos de Akechi. Esos arranques de ira eran como el mejor de los festines para él, así que decidió seguir echando leña al fuego: 

— **Me imagino que la cabeza calva de Shido también explotará como una sandía podrida después de lo que haremos con él...**

 _"Cállate de una vez, todavía tenemos trabajo por hacer",_ por suerte, el muchacho había logrado mantener a raya sus emociones, al menos esta vez. _"Dime donde está el siguiente objetivo"._

Y mientras la Sombra de Watanabe aún se desvanecía, el enmascarado prosiguió su camino. Al final, lograron detectar a cinco más; todos vagando por el Camino de Qimranut, así que no hubo necesidad de descender más de lo requerido.

— **Hm, no puedo encontrar la Sombra de tu supervisor por ningún lado** —exclamó la voz demoníaca—. **Parece que el pobre la palmó antes de que pudiéramos llegar hasta él, que pena.**

Akechi suspiró aliviado al escuchar eso, tener que eliminar a su jefe definitivamente habría sido la parte más difícil de la misión.

_"Entonces salgamos de aquí, quedan menos de 10 minutos y todavía tenemos que revisar la escena del asalto"_

No se trataba de que sintiera apego por su superior ni nada parecido, pues se había desprendido por completo de toda clase de emociones afectivas el mismo día que murió su madre; pero lo invadía cierta sensación de ardor en el pecho cada vez que Shido lo mandaba a acabar con esta clase de gente que realmente solo habían tenido la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino.

Los desgraciados como Watanabe se lo tenían bien merecido, es más, sentía que le estaba haciendo un servicio a la comunidad al inducirle colapsos mentales a esa escoria. Pero Matsumaya..., él solo se había convertido un daño colateral de los delirios paranoides de Shido, haciendo que el muchacho se cuestionara el sendero que se había propuesto a recorrer por su propia justicia.

¿Realmente había válido la pena pagar el precio de esa justicia con su propia humanidad? Nunca estuvo completamente seguro de ello, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para arrepentirse. 

Sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a las escaleras por las que había entrado, ahora solo quedaba utilizar la aplicación otra vez para regresar a la realidad.

_"Regresando al mundo real desde Mementos. Gracias por su arduo trabajo"._

_**25 de Marzo de 2016** _   
_**Roppongi, Tokyo** _   
_**9:30 PM** _

De vuelta en la superficie, Akechi vio que la calle estaba tan desolada como la había dejado; el furgón de la policía parado frente al edificio y la patrulla en la que habían llegado él y Matsumaya estacionada en la esquina paralela. Al parecer Shido había cumplido su palabra, pues no había ni rastro de más movilización policíaca por las inmediaciones.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, el muchacho salió corriendo al interior del edificio, tenía que asegurarse de que no quedara nadie con vida, y de lo contrario..., terminar el trabajo.

Él no se podía permitir los cinco minutos que le había tomado a la policía llegar hasta la planta superior, así que se deslizó rápidamente dentro del elevador más cercano.

 _"Vamos, piso 30...",_ el detective pulsó el botón casi por acto reflejo, recordando como el líder del equipo de asalto se había quejado de que tenían que subir treinta pisos.

Las oficinas del CEO eran un completo desastre; agujeros de bala y manchas de sangre adornaban las paredes mientras que un sofocante olor a pólvora quemaba las fosas nasales del muchacho. La visibilidad tampoco era muy buena, pues la niebla generada por las granadas de humo aún no se había dispersado por completo.

Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la opacidad del ambiente, Akechi distinguió el fruto de su "arduo trabajo", como lo había denominado la aplicación: Quince cadáveres tanto de mercenarios como de policías esparcidos por toda la habitación, la mayoría de ellos con agujeros de bala tapizando todo su cuerpo . Pero unos pocos se encontraban en condiciones distintas, entre los que se encontraba Watanabe, el objetivo principal.

El cuerpo de aquel hombre estaba en perfecto estado, pero su cara era otra historia. Las pupilas habían desaparecido por completo de sus ojos, dejando en su lugar un racimo de pequeñas venas a punto de estallar. Su boca se encontraba completamente abierta y sus cejas arqueadas, las cuales sumadas a su cara completamente pálida daban la sensación de que el CEO había visto a los ojos a la mismísima muerte antes de que la vida abandonara su cuerpo.

Eso era lo que le sucedía a una persona cuando su Sombra era destruida en aquel extraño mundo; su cerebro se apagaba de golpe como una bombilla quemada, dejando aquella horrorosa expresión hueca en su rostro demacrado.

La prensa los había bautizado como "colapsos mentales", completamente ignorantes de su causa, al igual que la policía. Definitivamente se trataba de los asesinatos más limpios del planeta, sin sangre, huellas, ni manera de descubrir al perpetrador. Y gente como Shido y sus colaboradores le estaban sacando provecho a más no poder.

—A-Akechi...

El joven detective dejó de observar los cadáveres y se puso de pie rápidamente, estaba seguro de que alguien había susurrado su nombre, y definitivamente no se trataba de su voz interna.

—...kechi.

Ahí estaba otra vez, ahora sí estaba completamente seguro de que no lo había imaginado. Sin perder ni un segundo más comenzó a caminar hacía el origen de aquella débil voz. Terminó dirigiendo su mirada a uno de los cuerpos más alejados que estaba recargado contra la pared; una pincelada descendente de sangre a su espalda indicaba que le habían disparado ahí mismo y no se había podido ni mover al carecer de chaleco antibalas como el resto. 

Se trataba del inspector Matsuyama, que a pesar de la perdida de sangre seguía vivo, aunque muy a duras penas. 

Akechi solo pudo maldecir por lo bajo, exceptuando el fracaso; uno de los peores escenarios posibles era ese. La vida de aquel hombre estaba dando ya patadas de ahogado, por eso Loki no había sido capaz de detectarlo en Mementos. Ahora tendría que acabar con él... directamente en el mundo real.

— ¿Q-qué h-haces... aquí? —preguntó Matsumaya en un tono casi inaudible. Estaba tan débil que ya ni siquiera era capaz de levantar la cabeza, había reconocido a Akechi tan solo por haber visto su calzado de reojo—. L-los refuerzos n-nunca llegaron...

En ese momento, aquel ardor en el pecho que el muchacho tanto odiaba sentir volvió a hacer acto de presencia. El detective Seiji Matsumaya era un hombre honrado que había dedicado gran parte de su vida al servicio público, pagaba siempre sus impuestos y no fumaba ni tomaba; realmente un ciudadano ejemplar. Y sin siquiera buscárselo, su vida estaba obteniendo un final que cualquiera consideraría deplorable; desangrándose lentamente en el suelo como perro atropellado, cortesía del mayor hijo de puta de todo Japón.

Y sí, Akechi se estaba refiriendo a sí mismo. Tal vez Shido era quien había maquinado aquella emboscada, pero el verdugo que estaba sesgando vidas era él, no su padre. Aquel muchacho que ante los medios se presentaba como la persona más amigable y noble del mundo no era nada más que un sucio asesino, realmente un lobo con piel de oveja.

Era un monstruo, y como tal, era obvio que una consciencia monstruosa nacería de él. El día que aceptó esto fue el primero en que escuchó a Loki dentro de su cabeza, hace justamente dos años. Ahora, recorría este camino hacia el infierno con el único objetivo de llevarse a Shido hasta el fondo junto a él.

Pero de momento, eso implicaba mantener su tapadera de asesino a sueldo y quedarse trabajando a su lado. Solo tenía que aguantar unos meses más, al menos hasta tener todo preparado.

—No se preocupe, Matsumaya-san —exclamó Akechi, tratando de sonar tranquilo mientras le colocaba el silenciador a su pistola—. Los refuerzos estarán aquí pronto...

Y con un chasquido sordo, el corazón de aquel moribundo hombre latió por última vez, agregando otra tumba al macabro cementerio en el interior del joven detective.


	3. Capítulo J-1: Un Destino Desolador

**_26 de Marzo de 2016_ **   
**_Distrito Residencial, Inaba_ **   
**_9:45 PM_ **

Tras un largo día común y corriente, el joven Ren Amamiya de 16 años, revoltoso cabello azabache y misteriosos ojos oscuros regresaba a su hogar en uno de los vecindarios del pequeño poblado de Inaba.

 _"Me pregunto con qué me van a sermonear esta vez",_ pensó. El tiempo se le había ido de las manos mientras revisaba el departamento de electrónicos del Junes local y estaba completamente seguro de que sus padres le dirían algo sobre lo inseguro que es andar de noche por la calle.

Desde aquellos extraños asesinatos de cinco años atrás toda la gente del pueblo se había vuelto muy paranoica y desconfiada. _"Seguramente piensan que cualquiera que camine de noche amanecerá muerto y colgado de un poste, que tontería",_ dijo para sí mismo, resoplando en el proceso.

Aún así, aquellos hechos eran lo más interesante que había sucedido en aquel lugar abandonado de la mano de Dios. Fuera de eso, la monotonía de la vida diaria en Inaba lo estaba volviendo loco. Veía a toda la gente de ahí como ratones atrapados en un laberinto, recorriendo el mismo camino a diario para poder obtener su queso.

—¡Venga, sube al coche! —una fuerte voz se escuchó seguida de un grito femenino; era en una de las calles paralelas, por lo cual Ren alcanzó a oírlo a la perfección.

—¡Suélteme, por favor!

—¡Ya deja de hacerte la difícil y entra de una vez!

Picado por la curiosidad, el muchacho decidió investigar los ruidos más a fondo, total, sus padres ya lo iban a regañar de todos modos. Se oía como una fuerte discusión, lo cual lo preocupó. Apresuró el paso, pues las cosas sonaban como si pudieran tornarse violentas en cualquier momento.

Al doblar la esquina finalmente los encontró; al lado de un coche encendido, un hombre calvo de mediana edad forcejeaba con una mujer mientras pregonaba toda clase de insultos.

—¡Agh! ¡Me estás costando más tiempo del que vales, zorra! —el sujeto se encontraba cada vez más molesto. Desde la distancia, el joven azabache analizó la situación; sin lugar a dudas aquel hombre se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

—¡Déjeme ir! ¡No quiero ir con usted!

—Escúchame bien. Ayer perdí más dinero del que tú vas a ganar en toda tu vida, ¡así que si no quieres que cancele ese aumento del que hablamos súbete al maldito auto!

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Ren ya no podía quedarse parado viendo esta clase de acoso, su conciencia se lo comería vivo si ignoraba la situación.

—¡Llamaré a la policía! —la mujer sonaba cada vez más desesperada.

—Pffff, hazlo si quieres, no me importa. Ni siquiera te tomarán en serio cuando vean que se trata de mí —exclamó con prepotencia el sujeto, pero por un momento paró su forcejeo y volteó, al parecer se había dado cuenta de la presencia del muchacho—. ¿Qué demonios miras? ¿Crees que esto es un espectáculo, niño? ¡Lárgate de aquí!

Tras esas palabras, el hombre se volteó para seguir discutiendo con su víctima, pero pocos segundos después volvió a ser interrumpido por el azabache:

—Ella le pidió que se apartara...

—¿¡Qué dijiste?! ¡Ya piérdete de una vez, mocoso! —casi sin prestarle atención, el sujeto se giró de nuevo hacia la mujer—. ¿Ves lo que causas? ¡Todo esto es porque eres jodidamente lenta!

—¡Le dije que se aparte! —exclamó Ren con más fuerza, acercándose y sujetando al tipo por el hombro con la intención de hacerlo retroceder.

Debido a la falta de equilibrio ocasionada por el exceso de alcohol, el hombre dio un traspié y cayó contra la acera, golpeándose con fuerza en la frente. Tanto la mujer como Ren observaron sorprendidos mientras el sujeto, aún mareado, comenzaba a levantarse, se le veía hecho una furia.

—¡Maldito seas! ¡Te va a caer una demanda enorme por esto! —lo amenazó violentamente.

En los ojos del hombre se reflejaba una ira sin igual que Ren nunca antes había visto, definitivamente se había topado con una de esas personas que eran capaces de todo con tal de conseguir lo que querían.

—¡Eso no tiene sentido! ¡Voy a reportarle a las autoridades que usted me estaba chantajeando para aprovecharse de mí! —la mujer salió a la defensa del aún conmocionado muchacho, el cual se había quedado de piedra al escuchar la palabra "demanda".

—Tú no vas a reportar ni una mierda sobre mí—el tono del sujeto cambió repentinamente a uno mucho más autoritario—. Es más, cuando lleguen los oficiales les dirás que este niño me atacó de la nada.

—¡Pero... —refutó la mujer, ahora en su voz había más miedo que otra cosa.

—Si dices otra cosa me aseguraré de que no puedas volver a conseguir un trabajo decente en toda tu maldita vida, ¿está claro?

—¡Sabe perfectamente que se cayó usted solo! —Ren entró de golpe a la conversación, en este punto ya solo estaba hablando por puro instinto.

—¡Tú cállate! ¡Estás acabado! —el sujeto lo iba a seguir amenazando, pero fue oportunamente interrumpido por un par de policías que aparecieron detrás de él.

—Buenas noches, caballeros. Recibimos una queja de los vecinos sobre disturbios en la zona, ¿sucede algo? —habló uno de los oficiales.

—Vamos, explícale al buen oficial lo que acaba de pasar —dijo el hombre.

La amenazante mirada del tipo se clavó sobre la pobre mujer, parecía que se lanzaría a por su cuello si mencionaba algo sobre el acoso que acababa de sufrir.

—E-este muchacho llegó de la nada y agredió al caballero aquí presente —ahora la voz de la mujer sonaba avergonzada, muy avergonzada de estar soltando una mentira de ese calibre—. Lo empujó tan fuerte que se estrelló contra el suelo.

—Es tal y como ella lo dijo —exclamó el hombre con satisfacción. Después se acercó para susurrarle algo al oficial que ni Ren ni la mujer alcanzaron a escuchar.

—¡Oh, por supuesto, señor! —el oficial de repente reaccionó como si conociera al sujeto, actuando con mucho más respeto ante él—. Vamos, esposa al muchacho.

Ren se quedó anonadado, ¿cómo era posible que los oficiales le creyeran esa basura de excusa? ¡Era obvio que el sujeto iba ebrio!

—¡Pero si es mentira! ¡Se cayó solo! —gritó el azabache, sin embargo era muy tarde, uno de los policías ya le había puesto el brazo encima.

—Venga, niño. No creo que necesite recordarte tu derecho a permanecer callado —dijo el oficial mientras le colocaba las esposas.

Y bajo esas palabras, el destino del joven Amamiya había quedado sellado, comenzando el injusto juego que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

**_09 de Abril de 2016_ **   
**_Shibuya, Tokyo_ **   
**_4:00 PM_ **

_"¡Ya les dije que se tropezó él solo! ¡Soy inocente!"_

_"Declaro culpable a Ren Amamiya-san de todos los cargos. Tendrá que cumplir la sentencia de un año bajo libertad condicional."_

_"Lo siento, pero un alumno con antecedentes mancharía enormemente la reputación de la preparatoria Yasogami, me temo que tendremos que expulsarlo."_

_"Sé que este cambio es muy repentino, hijo. Pero conocemos a alguien en Tokyo, él cuidará de ti durante este tiempo. Trata de no meterte en más problemas, ¿está bien?"_

Ren despertó de sobresalto en mitad de un vagón de metro, habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente que prácticamente le arruinó la vida. La demanda de aquel borracho había llegado tan lejos como para que le otorgaran antecedentes penales, vetándolo así de mínimo el 90% de los trabajos a los que pudiera pensar en aplicar en el futuro. Nadie quiere tener cerca a alguien con esa clase de etiqueta, y esto Ren lo comprobó por las malas; después del juicio donde lo declararon culpable ninguno de sus supuestos amigos volvió a dirigirle la palabra, incluso varios de sus familiares decidieron cortar relaciones completamente con él y sus padres.

Solo hubo una escuela que estuvo dispuesta a aceptarlo como alumno, lo malo es que se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia de su hogar, específicamente en otra ciudad. Y es así como había llegado hasta este punto; abordando el metro de Tokyo, obligado a rehacer completamente su vida gracias a los tres minutos en los que había decidido jugar a ser el héroe.

—¡Akechi-kun es el mejor! ¡Tiene nuestra edad y ya es un detective! —exclamó una chica que conversaba alegremente con su amiga, interrumpiendo los resentidos pensamientos de Ren.

La chica y su amiga estaban viendo un noticiero desde el celular, en el cual se veía la imagen de un muchacho de largo cabello castaño y coloridos ojos terracota.

 _—¡Y otro caso más es resuelto por el sorprendente detective de preparatoria, Goro Akechi! Muchos afirman que sus fabulosas deducciones son comparables a las de Naoto Shirogane —_ anunciaba el entusiasmado presentador—. _Se habla de que Akechi-kun incluso podría convertirse fácilmente en el sucesor del famoso Príncipe Detective._

El tiempo pasó volando mientras Ren escuchaba el noticiero en el teléfono de la chica, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya había llegado a su parada.

Al salir del subterráneo, el desanimado muchacho vio que se encontraba finalmente en mitad de Shibuya, uno de los distritos más grandes de Tokyo. La gente caminaba apresurada de un lado para otro y una gran cantidad de edificios enormes tapizaban completamente el horizonte. Definitivamente era un cambio muy drástico frente al modesto distrito residencial de Inaba en el que vivía.

De pronto sintió una leve vibración en su bolsillo izquierdo, le parecía extraño, sus padres le dijeron que le llamarían hasta la próxima semana. Al sacar su teléfono para revisar, notó que se trataba de una notificación desconocida, no era un mensaje ni nada, venía desde dentro de una aplicación que no recordaba haber instalado.

 _"Estúpido spam",_ pensó mientras borraba la aplicación, definitivamente no estaba de humor para ponerse a leer anuncios engañosos.

Tras esa interrupción, Ren volvió a abrir el GPS, dispuesto a buscar la ruta más cercana hasta su destino.

 _"Al parecer tengo que ir a un barrio llamado Yongen-jaya",_ pensó, tendría que bajar al subterráneo otra vez para llegar hasta allá.

Su cuidador en esta enorme cuidad sería un hombre llamado Sojiro Sakura. Según lo que le habían contado sus padres, el hombre era una persona sencilla que manejaba una pequeña cafetería en el susodicho barrio de Yongen-jaya. Esto le parecía extraño, el señor Sakura parecía vivir bajo un estilo de vida que no encajaba nada con la apresurada agenda que todo mundo tenía en Tokyo. Pero era muy pronto para asumir cosas, primero tendría que conocerlo en persona.

Una vez llegó a la zona residencial que buscaba, el joven tuvo que pedir indicaciones en múltiples ocasiones hasta que finalmente pudo ubicar una casa que lucía el apellido Sakuraen una placa de la entrada.

 _"Que raro, parece que no hay nadie...",_ pensó Ren tras haber tocado el timbre múltiples veces sin respuesta alguna.

—Oh, ¿estás buscando a Sakura-san? —una voz a sus espaldas llamó su atención, se trataba de un repartidor de correos que cargaba varios paquetes con él—. A estas horas normalmente ya se encuentra en Leblanc, dudo mucho que siga en su casa.

—¿Leblanc? —preguntó Ren.

—Sí, es su cafetería, si doblas a la izquierda por esta calle terminarás ahí muy rápido —le explicó el repartidor.

—Muchas gracias.

Ren siguió las indicaciones y, efectivamente, pocos minutos después se encontró con la fachada de una modesta tienda de café en las orillas del barrio.

_"Leblanc_   
_Coffee & Curry"_

Tras leer el letrero del porche, el muchacho decidió entrar para finalmente conocer a la persona que estaría cuidando de él durante todo el próximo año.

Una campanilla sonó al abrir la puerta, dándole la bienvenida al pequeño local. Ya dentro, lo primero que notó fue el fuerte olor del café inundando sus fosas nasales. Él nunca había sido muy fanático de esta bebida, y a pesar de eso, el aroma le pareció bastante agradable.

— _En otras noticias, finalmente se ha cerrado el caso de Watanabe Coastal Systems gracias al trabajo conjunto de la policía y el joven detective Goro Akechi —_ al fondo del local se encontraba una televisión encendida, donde se alcanzaba a escuchar un noticiero—. _El empresario había resultado abatido por la policía hace dos semanas tras resistirse al arresto en un altercado que se cobró también la vida de varios oficiales. Aún no se tiene una versión clara, pero muchos especulan que la policía lo buscaba por uso fraudulento de los fondos de su empresa para deshacerse de la competencia._

—Yo escuché que a los policías les dio un colapso mental inexplicablemente, lo mismo que en los casos anteriores —una pareja de la tercera edad se encontraba discutiendo las noticias en una de las mesas, eran los únicos clientes en ese momento, por lo cuál sus voces se escuchaban con facilidad.

—Normal que traten de ocultarle la verdad a la población, solo generarían caos si rebelaran que un asesino misterioso anda suelto por ahí fundiéndole el cerebro a la gente —agregó el otro anciano—. ¿Usted que opina, Jefe?

—¿Qué? Lo siento, pero no me llaman la atención todas esas polémicas —respondió la persona que se encontraba detrás de la barra, poseía una voz gruesa, pero a la vez sonaba bastante calmada.

—En fin, se está haciendo tarde— la pareja entonces se levantó, pasando al lado de Ren para salir del local—. Muchas gracias por el café. Estuvo delicioso, como siempre.

La campanilla de la puerta volvió a sonar, ahora las únicas personas ahí eran Ren y el misterioso tendero. Tras un leve suspiro, el muchacho se acercó a la barra. Del otro lado, la cabeza del dependiente se asomaba por encima de un periódico, observándolo fijamente. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad en una pelea de miradas, el hombre finalmente habló:

—Uh, ¿te vas a quedar ahí mirando o vas a ordenar algo?

—¿Es usted Sakura-san? —preguntó Ren.

—Oh, cierto, había olvidado que venías hoy. ¿Tú debes ser el hijo de los Amamiya, cierto? —contestó el señor, definitivamente tenía que ser el hombre que buscaba.

—Soy Ren Amamiya, encantado de conocerle —se presentó el azabache, inclinando un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto.

—Por lo que me contaron, realmente pensaba que tendrías mas pinta de delincuente —Sakura se llevó la mano al mentón, estaba examinando al muchacho de pies a cabeza—. Un conocido de tus padres me platicó tu caso. Al final, terminé accediendo a ser tu guardián legal durante el año que estarás en libertad condicional. Sígueme.

Satisfecho con su primer acercamiento, Ren avanzó junto con Sojiro hasta el segundo piso del local. Al encender la luz, se dió cuenta de que se trataba de un polvoriento y abandonado ático.

—Aquí es donde te estarás quedando, tus cosas de la mudanza llegaron esta mañana —dijo Sojiro, señalando una gran caja en mitad de la habitación—. Te dejaré sábanas y almohadas, pero la habitación la tendrás que limpiar tú.

En la orilla del ático se ocultaba un angosto colchón puesto sobre un par de cajas, Sakura solo se limitó a darle unos cuantos golpes para quitarle el polvo y colocó ahí las sábanas. Después, continuó hablando:

—Al parecer te metiste en una discusión que no debías y terminaste lastimando a un hombre. Naturalmente, el sujeto te demandó.

—¡Pero yo solo...

—Mira, chico. No me interesan tus excusas, el punto es que tienes antecedentes penales y eso es algo muy grave. Tanto, que tus padres te mandaron hasta acá para librarse del problema.

Ren soltó un suspiro de decepción, ¿realmente había estado tan mal el haber tratado de ayudar a esa mujer?

—Pero no hables de eso en la cafetería, no quiero espantar a los clientes. Si te comportas, en un año dejarás de estar bajo observación y podrás volver a tu casa —le explicó su nuevo guardián—. Trata de ordenar tu habitación hoy, pues mañana iremos a Shujin a presentarte.

—¿Shujin? —preguntó un confundido Ren.

—La Academia Shujin. Parece ser la única escuela del país que estuvo dispuesta a aceptar a alguien como tú. Mañana iremos a saludar a los profesores —dijo Sakura, después, se acercó a las escaleras y comenzó a bajar de regreso al primer piso—. Me marcharé en cuanto cierre la cafetería, así que te quedarás solo en las noches. Si noto que me falta algo te echaré inmediatamente, así que nada de tonterías, ¿está claro?

—S-sí...

La última respuesta de Ren quedó en el aire, pues su guardián ya se encontraba abajo atendiendo a otros clientes recién llegados.

El muchacho solo pudo rascarse la nuca en señal de tristeza, ¿en serio a esto había quedado relegada su vida? ¿A vivir en un triste ático mientras mendigaba por una escuela que lo aceptara?

Para no perderse en sus desesperanzados pensamientos, Ren decidió que lo mejor era distraerse limpiando la zona. Se podía decir que nadie había subido ahí en años, pues las telarañas que adornaban el techo parecían tener más edad que él.

**_09 de Abril de 2016_ **   
**_Café Leblanc, Tokyo_ **   
**_10:00 PM_ **

Tras la limpieza más exhaustiva que había hecho en su vida, Ren yacía completamente desvanecido en su nueva cama, realmente le había costado más de lo esperado despejar tantos años en capas de polvo.

Un inmenso silencio inundaba todo el lugar, lo único audible en el área eran sus propios movimientos y el cantar de uno que otro grillo perdido por ahí.

 _"Parece que Sakura-san ya se fue",_ pensó mientras navegaba por su celular. _"Yo también debería ir a dormir"_

Otra notificación en su teléfono rompió con la tranquilidad del lugar, se trataba otra vez del mismo icono extraño que lo había desconcertado en la mañana.

 _"¿Esta cosa de nuevo? ¿Qué no la había borrado?",_ maldijo, abriendo la aplicación accidentalmente al tratar de borrarla.

Un pulso escarlata salió de su móvil al momento de iniciar la susodicha aplicación, haciéndolo sentir pesado y somnoliento casi al instante. No pudo evitar quedarse dormido, dejando caer su celular y sucumbiendo ante lo que sea que hubiera sido eso.

**_09 de Abril de 2016_ **   
**_Ubicación desconocida_ **   
**_Hora desconocida_ **

Tras una fuerte bocanada de aire malograda, Ren abrió los ojos de golpe, solo para toparse con un oscuro techo azulado. Confundido, el muchacho estudió su alrededor. Las paredes —al igual que el techo— eran azules, recubiertas con una especie de... terciopelo.

La poca luz que había se colaba en la habitación por la pared a sus espaldas. Al voltear en busca de la fuente se sorprendió; no era una pared, sino más bien una reja.

Una amarga sensación de pánico recorrió su cuerpo al ver que estaba atrapado, haciéndolo incorporarse de golpe. Pero un sonoro chasquido interrumpió sus movimientos; se encontraba encadenado de pies y manos cual vil prisionero.

—Bienvenido a mi Velvet Room, es un placer tenerte como nuestro invitado —una extraña voz resonó por todo el lugar—. Hace ya varios años que nadie nos visitaba.

Al enfocar su vista en el origen de la ronca voz; Ren observó a un extraño hombre sentado frente a él del otro lado de las rejas, observándolo intensamente con unos enormes ojos saltones como los de un búho. Pero su característica más peculiar eran sus puntiagudas orejas y su absurdamente larga nariz, como si estuviese recién salido de algún libro de fantasía.

—Yo soy Igor, el encargado de este lugar. Recuérdalo bien —el sujeto continuó hablando, Ren se puso de pie para tratar de estudiar mejor su situación—. Este lugar existe entre la realidad y los sueños, entre mente y materia.

El chico ni siquiera prestaba atención a aquellas palabras sin sentido para él. En su lugar, se puso a agitar los barrotes de la celda con desesperación.

Un fuerte bastonazo que chocó contra la reja lo interrumpió, haciéndolo retroceder asustado. A esto lo acompañó una aguda voz que no combinaba para nada con el agresivo acto:

—¡Deja ese alboroto y muestra un poco de respeto, recluso! ¡Estás en presencia de nuestro maestro!

Quien había dicho eso se encontraba justo afuera de la celda; una pequeña niña lo miraba fijamente junto con otra que parecía su gemela.

Ambas niñas tenían una muy peculiar apariencia. Las dos vestían con un traje de guardia de seguridad azulado bastante curioso; sumándole a esto su raro color blanquecino de cabello y sus absurdamente irreales ojos amarillentos, Ren comenzó a pensar que entre todo aquel polvo que había inhalado sin querer mientras limpiaba probablemente había algún alucinógeno.

—Tu yo real actualmente se encuentra durmiendo, por lo tanto solo estás experimentando esto como un sueño —prosiguió Igor, volteando a examinar la habitación, como si también fuera nuevo en ella—. Hmm, que curioso, este lugar siempre refleja la forma en la que se encuentra el corazón del invitado. Para pensar que esta vez se manifestaría como una cárcel..., parece ser que realmente eres un "prisionero"del destino.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Ren, esta vez con intriga.

—No hay duda de que solo te espera ruina en el futuro. Pero hay una forma de evitar este destino —la voz de Igor no dejaba de darle escalofríos al muchacho.

Ren no sabía si esa "ruina" de la que le hablaban eran sus antecedentes penales; pero si había una forma de revertir eso estaba más que dispuesto a escuchar.

—¿Cómo puedo evitar esta ruina? —volvió a preguntar.

—Tienes que ser _rehabilitado._ Rehabilitado hacia la libertad —respondió el extraño hombre—. ¿Tienes la resolución necesaria para enfrentarte a esta distorsión?

—Yo... —Ren no sabía que decir, ¿a que se refería aquel narizón con "distorsión"?

—Bueno, al menos no te has negado... Entonces estaré encantado de guiar y observar tu rehabilitación.

Tras estas palabras, las dos niñas que cuidaban la celda voltearon, mirando fijamente a los ojos a su más reciente prisionero.

—Ah, pido disculpas por no haberlas introducido —dijo Igor—. A tu derecha está Caroline y a tu izquierda Justine, sirven como mis asistentes aquí.

—¡Y como guardias! ¡No lo olvides, recluso! —reclamó la ahora identificada como Caroline, volviendo a golpear la reja con su garrote.

—Nosotras también te ayudaremos en tu camino hacia la rehabilitación. Claro, solo si te mantienes... obediente —agregó Justine, con una mayor seriedad que su gemela.

—Bueno, parece que la noche está comenzando a atenuar —continuó Igor, presionando un botón en su escritorio para activar la alarma de la prisión—. Es momento de que regreses a tu realidad. Ten por seguro que eventualmente nos volveremos a encontrar...

**_10 de Abril de 2016_ **   
**_Café Leblanc, Tokyo_ **   
**_9:00 AM_ **

_"Ruina...",_ pensó Ren apenas despertó. La experiencia se había sentido demasiado real para haber sido un simple producto de sus sueños.

—Vaya, no esperaba que realmente fueras a limpiar este desastre —la voz de Sojiro interrumpió sus pensamientos. Su cuidador había subido al ático y se limpiaba los anteojos con asombro ante la falta de polvo y telarañas—. Alístate y baja en diez minutos, recuerda que hoy vamos de visita a Shujin.

El muchacho solo suspiró, con tanto pensar sobre aquel extraño sueño hasta se le había olvidado que tenía que regresar a su triste realidad.

Tras subir al coche del señor Sakura, este le explicó todo sobre las líneas del metro que debía tomar para poder ir de Leblanc a la escuela en su día a día. Al parecer la tarjeta de estudiante le daba acceso ilimitado a tres estaciones: Yongen-jaya, Shibuya y Aoyama-Itchome. Tendría que pasar por las tres en ese orden a diario para llegar hasta el colegio.

—Maldito tráfico, vaya desperdicio de mi día —se quejó Sojiro, habían salido de la cafetería hace más de media hora y aún seguían atrapados en mitad de la jungla de asfalto.

El dueño de Leblanc resopló fuertemente; por eso odiaba conducir, estos embotellamientos siempre llevaban su paciencia hasta límites inhumanos.

—Hoy te llevo en coche solo para que veas lo horroroso que es el tráfico en Tokyo, así que no te acostumbres a los aventones, muchacho.

Ren se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, de todos modos siempre se le hizo mucho más sencillo moverse a pie o en el transporte público.

La Academia Shujin se ubicaba a las afueras del distrito de Aoyama, al parecer era un colegio de financiamiento privado, pues sus instalaciones eran bastante grandes y realmente se encontraban muy bien cuidadas. Todo esto hacía que Ren se preguntara como diablos aceptaron a alguien con su historial en una institución con una pinta tan elitista.

Y la respuesta a su pregunta no tardó nada en llegar; el director Kobayakawa, encargado de la institución, le explicó que la reputación de Shujin iría a la alta si aceptaban a un alumno de sus características y lo lograban convertir en un miembro "productivo"de la sociedad.

Este último comentario fue como un golpe bajo para el muchacho, cada vez que conocía a alguien nuevo este se encargaba de recordarle que ahora no era nada más que una basura rechazada con antecedentes penales.

Finalmente, el director le presentó a la que sería su tutora en este año; la profesora Kawakami, una mujer de entre veinticinco y treinta años, con desordenado cabello castaño y mirada desinteresada.

—Tu clase es la 2-D, llega temprano mañana para poder presentarte con tus compañeros, por favor —le dijo la profesora, entregándole su credencial de estudiante y una hoja con los horarios de sus materias.

Y así finalizó su segundo día en Tokyo, lo que quedaba de luz solar la utilizó para explorar un poco el barrio donde se estaría quedando; bastante tranquilo, al menos para los estándares de una de las ciudades más grandes del mundo.

**_11 de Abril de 2016_ **   
**_Aoyama, Tokyo_ **   
**_7:45 AM_ **

Hoy iniciaba nuevamente la vida escolar para Ren, y como todo primer día de clases que se respete, tenía que estar lloviendo para remarcar la tristeza en el ambiente. Llegados a este punto, hasta parecía brujería que nunca se rompiera esa regla.

 _"Carajo, olvidé el paraguas",_ pensó el chico mientras se refugiaba bajo el escaparate de una tienda.

Desde la estación de Aoyama-Itchome hasta la Academia Shujin se hacían cinco minutos a paso constante, por eso había salido con el tiempo medido para llegar diez minutos antes de las ocho. Claro, había olvidado tomar en cuenta la maldición del primer día de clases, y definitivamente se rehusaba a caminar bajo la lluvia para llegar completamente empapado.

Estaba considerando sus opciones, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, cuando una persona encapuchada pasó frente a él y se paró a su lado. Ren se le quedó viendo mientras el individuo se retiraba la mojada capucha de su sudadera, revelando ser una preciosa chica de cabellos rubios tan radiantes como el sol.

El muchacho levantó las cejas anonadado, esa impresionante cabellera junto con sus hipnóticos ojos azules hacían de aquella joven un faro que resaltaba bastante entre todo el monótono paisaje. Muy probablemente era extranjera pues de rasgos japoneses no tenía ni un pelo, pero esto se contradecía con el uniforme que llevaba.

 _"¿Va a la misma escuela que yo?",_ se preguntó a sí mismo al identificar el logotipo de Shujin en el saco de la chica.

Repentinamente ella volteó en su dirección, mirando extrañada como un muchacho de negros cabellos rizados la observaba fijamente. Ren se quedó congelado en aquel contacto de miradas, no sabía si tenía que desentenderse y salir de ahí, o arriesgarse a decirle algo y parecer un acosador.

Pero ninguna de las dos fue necesaria, la muchacha simplemente se limitó a regalarle la sonrisa más sincera que alguien alguna vez le hubiera podido mostrar, como si estuviera diciéndole con sus bellos ojos color zafiro que se olvidara de todos sus problemas.

El momento fue súbitamente interrumpido por el freno de un coche que se detuvo frente a ellos de golpe. Bajando la ventana, se reveló que el dueño era un hombre sonriente en ropa deportiva.

—¡Buenos días, Takamaki! ¿Quieres un aventón? —saludó el sujeto. La chica rubia volteó a verlo, al parecer ella era la aludida en aquella pregunta.

—Está bien, muchas gracias... —respondió antes de subirse al asiento del copiloto. A pesar de que sus palabras expresaban gratitud, su voz se escuchaba extrañamente decepcionada.

—¿Y tú? ¿También te subes? —volvió a preguntar el hombre, esta vez dirigiéndose a Ren.

—No, gracias —se negó el azabache, no sabía identificar que era, pero algo en ese tipo le daba mala espina.

—De acuerdo... —el sujeto volvió a subir su ventana para arrancar el vehículo nuevamente. Antes de que se cerrara por completo, Ren alcanzó a ver otra vez la cara de la chica rubia, su hermosa sonrisa había cambiado a una leve tristeza de un momento para otro, como si estuviera arrepentida por tomar ese aventón.

Mientras se alejaba el coche, otras pisadas indicaron a un nuevo individuo acercándose hasta el muchacho; por el fuerte chapoteo, se podía decir que venía corriendo.

—Ugh, a la mierda con ese pervertido hijo de puta... —murmuró el recién llegado, al parecer también era alumno de Shujin, pues portaba el mismo uniforme.

—¿Pervertido? —preguntó Ren, llamando la atención del otro chico para que volteara.

Ligeramente encorvado y con cara de pocos amigos, este muchacho parecía haber despertado con el pie izquierdo a juzgar por su actitud; a esto sumándole su cabello rubio —definitivamente teñido— y su desaliñado uniforme, fácilmente podría ser el clásico estereotipo de matón escolar que se ve por todas partes.

—¿Qué? ¿Planeas soplarle a Kamoshida que estaba soltando mierdas sobre él? —el rubio se acercó hasta Ren, cuestionándolo hostilmente—. ¡Venga, hazlo!, igual ya no creo que el desgraciado pueda hundirme la vida aún más.

—¿ _Kamoshida_? —preguntó un confundido Ren. Lo que no sabía es que al mencionar ese nombre había activado involuntariamente la extraña aplicación que no se borraba de su celular, la cual mostraba en pantalla el mensaje: _"Objetivo encontrado"._

 _—_ Sí, Kamoshida. El que estaba en ese coche, ¿no lo viste? —el recién llegado fruncía el ceño cada vez que mencionaba ese nombre—. El bastardo lleva meses intentando ligarse a Takamaki. Hace lo quiere cuando quiere, ¿quién se cree? ¿El rey de un _castillo?_

Otra palabra más registrada en la aplicación, esta vez el mensaje era: _"Cognición encontrada"._

—No entiendo, ¿pero quién es? —Ren seguía igual de extrañado, nada de lo que decía el otro chico tenía sentido para él.

—Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que no lo conoces? —esta vez el confundido era el rubio—. ¡Pero si vas en _Shujin_! ¿Acaso te saltas las clases o qué?

El nombre del colegio también coincidió en la aplicación, registrando un mensaje más: _"Localización encontrada. Iniciando navegación"_

 _—_ Eres de segundo año como yo, ¿no? —preguntó el chico a Ren tras ver el broche en su uniforme—. ¿Entonces porqué tu cara no me suena de nada?

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, la aplicación seguía actuando por voluntad propia. Definitivamente estaba a punto de hacer algo, pero nadie parecía notarlo.

—¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Debes ser el nuevo! —el rubio chasqueó sus dedos tras dar con la respuesta—. Sí, nos avisaron que te incorporabas hoy. Que horrible debe ser que sea tu primer día y ya te encuentres con este clima de mierda.

—La maldición nunca falla, ¿verdad? —respondió Ren con un poco de humor ahora que se había amenizado la conversación.

—¿Contigo siempre llueve en el primer día también? ¡Vaya! ¡Y yo pensaba que me estaban haciendo magia negra! —el rubio se rascó la nuca antes de abrir los ojos sorprendido, como si hubiera recordado algo—. ¡Carajo! ¡Se nos va a hacer tarde! —rápidamente miró hacia el cielo y sonrió—. ¡Bien! ¡La lluvia se detuvo!

Volteó de regreso hacia Ren y haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza, le indicó que lo siguiera.

—¡Sígueme! ¡Conozco un atajo por el cual aún podemos llegar temprano!

El azabache solo se encogió de hombros y comenzó a seguir a su nuevo compañero, completamente indiferente de lo que había hecho la extraña aplicación de su teléfono. En el mundo real seguía lloviendo fuertemente; lo que los dos muchachos no sabían era que ya no se encontraban más en el mundo real...


End file.
